A New Discovery
by DemonDragon8331
Summary: Prior to this Korra had convinced herself that her fascination with Asami had been nothing more than admiration or envy. Now she was forced to face the fact that it could indeed be a lot more than that. She had a crush on the raven-haired beauty; she had a huge crush.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra.**

**A/N: This is my first published story, so I'm hoping you like it. I don't have a beta reader yet, so let me know if you find any mistakes I missed.**

Korra sat across from Mako at a large table in Sakka's. Next to her was Bolin and across from him sat Asami. They were laughing and talking, reminiscing about old times and old adventures.

"Remember that time Korra made a mess out of the Dragon District trying to show a Triple Threat Triad thug not to extort people?" Mako laughed. "She messed up the whole street!"

"You didn't even know me then!" Korra accused, glaring at him. " There's no way you can remember that!"

Asami, who had been attempting not to laugh at Bolin's faces as the other two were arguing finally burst out laughing. She doubled over, grabbing her sides and gasping for breath. Tears ran down her face as she tried to control herself.

Korra found herself staring, unable to tear her eyes away from the site. Not for the first time she found herself in complete awe of the raven-haired heiress. She was so beautiful, so full of love and friendship, and on top of that she was smart and capable, able to handle herself with the most hardnosed of businessmen and strongest soldiers, she was just as much at ease in a high profile charity dinner as she was on a battlefield.

"Korra!" Bolin waved his hand in front of her face. "Helloooo?"

Korra blinked and frowned at the earth bender. "Can I help you?"

"You were kind of zoning out." Bolin looked at her curiously.

Korra glanced at Asami. Was it just her, or was the a pink tint to her pale cheeks? No, more likely it was just her blush. She'd taken to wearing it more often lately.

"Ah. It's nothing, I just... It's nothing." She felt her cheeks burning and decided not to dig herself a deeper hole than the one she was already in. She stole a glance at Asami, who avoided her eyes, and attempted to control her gawking for the rest of the evening.

Asami's lips crashed against hers, pulling away only to kiss her again, their lips slowly parting with each sweet touch. Soon Asami's tongue peeked out of her mouth, licking Korra's lips and asking for entry. Korra gladly obliged and a series of chills shot up and down her spine causing a tingling wetness between her legs. God, she tasted good.

Korra's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. Holly shit! She shifted uncomfortably and felt her arousal. Her clit was swollen, and she could feel herself running down her leg. She had just had an erotic dream about Asami, and it had quite the effect on her.

Prior to this she had convinced herself that her fascination with Asami had been nothing more than admiration or envy. Now she was forced to face the fact that it could indeed be a lot more than that. She had a crush on the raven-haired beauty; she had a huge crush.

Korra furrowed her brow. What was she going to do now? She could pretend she didn't feel anything for her and hope the feeling went away, but then what would she do with...THIS? She stared down at her lap.

_ Forget about it and go to sleep. _She turned over on her side and curled up, determined to forget about it and go back to sleep. After only a few seconds she shifted uncomfortably and groaned, feeling the friction the movement caused between her legs. Spirits, she was wet, and her arousal did not seem to be going away. Flipping over on her back she put one hand behind her head and the other across her midriff and scrunched her eyes closed in an attempt to focus.

Instead she found herself remembering the dream. Asami's lips on hers, pasionate kissing, her hand tangled in the beautiful woman's hair. Asami's hands began to explore, finding their way down to her breasts, cupping them and feeling through the fabric for her nipples.

Korra's hands took on a life of the own, mimicking Dream Asami's . A moan escaped her lips as she tuned and twisted her nipples through her night shirt, one hand wondering down her abdomen and exploring the exposed skin where he shirt had rode up, pausing at her waistband.

Dream Asami decided instead to run her hand up Korras shirt. She slid her fingers under her Dream Korra's bra and wrapped her hands around Korra's breasts. Korra's breath hitched as she felt herself clinch and throb.

Korra bit her lip. Spirits, this felt good. Very good. She brought her leg together and moaned again at the friction it caused. She couldn't take it any more. Quickly her right hand reached down and slid into her pants.

She was taken aback by her slick wetness; she was soaked. Biting her lip she moved her fingers in circles around her clit. Her breath hitched as she discovered herself. _Spirits, that feels good._ Again she thought of Asami, imagining her fingers belonged to her friend. Dream Asami's fingers stroked her outer lips quickly finding her inner lips, and soon moving past those as well. Korra groaned in pleasure, spreading her legs and slipping her fingers into herself. She was warm and her fluids covered her hand. She began to pump in and out of herself, wondering at how good it felt.

A loud moan escaped her lips and she found herself gasping for breath when she hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she clinched around her own fingers. Startled and exhilarated by the discovery she curled her fingers in an attempt to reproduce the feeling.

"Oh, SPIRITS!" She cried, and repeated the motion, again imagining Asami's lips on hers, pulling away to ask if she liked what she was doing. Korra moaned in the affirmative. She felt something in her core; a heated tenseness that she hadn't experienced before. Desperate for more she kept going and the heat moved to the base of her spine.

Her breath came in sharp gasps and she squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lip so hard she was sure she tasted blood, but she didn't care.

"FUUUUCK!" she yelled as the feeling intensified, moving to the apex of her legs as she convulsed around her fingers, he legs stiffening and her toes curling.

Korra blinked. Did she just do what she thinks she did thinking of Asami?

**A/N: I'm could continue the story some if you'd like, but that's up to you guys. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Perspective

**A Different Perspective**

The engine of the satomobile purred as Asami eased it through the streets. She wasn't in a hurry, she had plenty of time to make it to her meeting, and then afterwards she would meet Korra for some girl time.

Korra. A chill ran down her back and her heart fluttered as she thought of the Avatar. Her new short hair worked well for her, and her baggy clothes were somehow both feminine and tom-boyish at the same time. Asami smiled while she thought of her. She found he mind wondering to what little exposed skin Korra's outfits showed. Her arms were tone, and her shoulders strong but slight at the same time. Much was left to the imagination, but it could easily be assumed that her core was in just as good of shape as her arms were. Her abs must be defined, but she doubted overly so.

Catching her mind wondering she snapped her eyes back into focus just in time to slam on the brakes and stop for a red light. That had been close, and it had been happening too much lately. Asami knew that her infatuations were misplaced. Korra had never shown any inclination toward women in any kind of romantic fashion, much less toward Asami.

Still, she couldn't help the way she felt. Keeping it all bottled up inside like this wasn't getting her anywhere but frustrated. Seeing her so often, and many times under the premise of friendly "girls days" was like some kind of self imposed torture. She couldn't wait to get there, to see her, to be with her. But once she was, it hurt so badly to not be with her in the same since that she wanted. She would hold the younger girls hand and brush it off like they were just close friends, but in her heart she knew that wasn't it. She would say things she knew were inappropriate and explain how it was meant platonically, but she knew that it wasn't. It was eating at her how strongly she felt and how much it hurt to be both with her and to be apart from her.

The young engineer sighed as she pulled over to the curb. She was going to have to say something soon before she slipped up in some way that couldn't be fixed. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. What was she thinking? She couldn't do that; Korra would never want to see her again! Better to keep her feelings cooped up inside. Yes, that was what she was going to have to do. She looked down and realized that her grip on her searing wheel was likely to leave permanent imprints and took another breath.

* * *

><p>Her meeting having gone well, Asami checked the clock. Korra should have been here 15 minutes ago, but her Mr. Segul had been a little chatty and she was running behind.<p>

Her heels clacked loudly has she walked down the hall at the speed of a mild jog. It was her sad attempt to not look like she was in a hurry despite the fact that she was, but running was not an option. Not in this shirt. She glanced down knowing that walking so quickly was not going to keep her breasts from attempting to pop out of the top of her blouse much more than running would. If she could keep some of the force out of her heel-strikes it wouldn't be much of a problem, and she _was_ running late.

Rounding a corner fast she found herself tipping forward as she ran into someone. She attempted to catch herself, flinging her hands forward. Her folder and papers flew everywhere. The next thing she knew her knees were hitting the ground and she realized she was on her hands a knees on top of someone. She was too stunned for the first moment or two to be as mad as she would have been. Then she saw who she ran into.

"Korra!" Asami was short of breath, and looked down at the Avatar who was on her butt with her legs sprawled out in front of her (one between Asami's knees) and her hands planted on the ground behind her. Asami's breath hitched and she felt her cheeks burning as she realized how close their lips were.

"Uh…. Hey Asami…." Korra's eyes lidded themselves somewhat as her cheeks went red. She shifted somewhat and the older woman realized where Korra's thigh was.

Trying hard to control the fluttering in her stomach and her heart attempting to bust out of her chest and run amuck in the halls she awkwardly scrambled to get up. "I'm so sorry, I was in a meeting and he wouldn't stop talking, and I was trying to get to you, I just wasn't paying enough attention to how I got there I guess…" She knelt down to pick up her papers.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Bit of Angst

_** A/N: Ermegersh, I'm awful, I know. I haven't uploaded in a long time, mostly due to school, and work, and homework, and getting hit by a car while on my bike. Don't worry, I'm okay. Didn't even take a ride in an ambulance or anything. **_

_**Special thanks to everyone who took the time to follow, despite the fact that you've probably forgotten about me by now anyway, and anyone who commented. I thought interest and died out and almost didn't keep going until I noticed that someone else had commented (thanks Limuze) almost a month after the last person. You really must have been digging to find a story that hadn't updated in so long. But I'm glad you did.**_

_**I'll try to do a chapter a week, though I'm kinda making it up as I go along at this point. I know it's going to me a slow burn of sorts, with maybe some fantasizing and more dreams, but for the most part it's going to be a while before they get over their fear of rejection and try anything for really reals.**_

_**Anywho, hope you enjoy, comment if you have suggestions or want to be a beta reader. I could use one of those. :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2; A New Bit of Angst<strong>

Korra arrived at Asami's office a few minutes liked to be on time, so she didn't want to be late. Her chest felt constricted and butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach like there was no tomorrow. _Gah, what was happening to me? I mean it isn't like I'm going to tell her how I feel_._ Spirits, I'm not even sure I _feel_ any way at all. One dream doesn't have to mean anything, right?_ But just the thought of seeing her after last night's… events… She was both looking forward to seeing her and dreading it.

"Hey, Minye," Korra greeted Asami's receptionist.

"Good morning Avatar Korra. Miss Sato is taking a meeting downstairs, but she should be returning soon. She left you a message. "Minye reached over and pulled a note pad out of her desk. "I quote, 'Korra, I'm looking forward to seeing you today. I'll be with you as soon as I can.'" Korra's heart skipped a beat as the receptionist looked at her. _She was looking forward to seeing her_. "Avatar Korra?"

"Huh? Yes?" _Of course she was looking forward to seeing her. They were friends._

"Are you feeling well?" Minye raised an eyebrow.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'll… I'll just wait over here." Korra sat in the waiting area, tapping her foot nervously. A few minutes later she looked at Minye, who looked up at her with another one of those raised eyebrows. Korra's eyes widened slightly before she quickly looked away and she stilled her foot, only to find herself rubbing her palms across her thighs not long after that.

She looked up at the clock. Asami should have been here almost 15 minutes ago. She looked around the room; still no sign of her. _Well, Minye did say she was taking a meeting downstairs. That probably means one of those conference rooms. I'll see if I can go find her. The walls are all glass; at least I'll know where she is._

Korra stood up, a determined look on her face.

"Avatar Korra?" Sheturned to see Minye looking at her questioningly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I'm just going to see if I can find her, that's all"

"Oh, okay. Would you like to leave a message in case you miss each other?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Um… How about, 'I'm going down to the downstairs conference rooms to see if I can find you. If you're not there, I'll meet you by the door.' How's that?"

Minye nodded as she scribbled on her note pad. "I have, 'I'm going down to the downstairs conference rooms to see if I can find you. If you're not there, I'll meet you by the door.' Is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's good." Korra took off for the first floor. She was just about to the conference rooms, trying to control her apparently out of control emotions, when she found herself on her butt and looking up into the very close face of Asami. She had run into her as she rounded a corner, apparently at break-neck speed.

By all means, she should have winced, or yelled, or yelped, or done just about anything to bring attention to her surprise and the sharp pain in her aforementioned butt, but when she saw who it was, and saw how close she was, all Korra could do was lock eyes on her lips; spirits, her lips. They looked so soft, so… sensual. Carefully painted, and open in a gasp of surprise, or perhaps pain? Either way Korra's breath hitched for a second as all she could think about was her dream and how badly she wanted to kiss the beautiful woman on top of her.

And then Asami was scrambling to her feet, blurting out an apology and picking up her papers. It was cute how she didn't seem to know what to say, and the view as she bent over was more than worth the tumble. Why had Korra never noticed how shapely Asami was before now? _Spirits, that _ass_, Rava help me, but it looks like her breasts were about to pop out of her shirt. _

Well, really, she had noticed. It was one of the reasons she didn't like her when they first met. Aside from the whole you're-dating-the-guy-I-want thing there was the and-I-really-can't-compete-with-that thing. Korra had spent her whole life training to be the avatar, which meant she was really in shape; just not a really feminine shape. She was tone and tomboyish at best, and she knew it. She didn't have curves, and so much working out meant that her breasts were smaller, less prominent, and even the little bit of boob she did had was usually wrapped up tight to keep them from getting in the way. Fighting was not friendly with the idea of big breasts.

Korra sighed as she got up. Not only did she have no idea how she actually felt, she had no idea if Asami would even be open to the idea if she did feel something. The whole same-sex thing wasn't unheard of in such a huge city, but Asami had never given her any reason to think she had ever been interested in women before, much less, such an _unwomanly_ woman. Even if her sex didn't get in the way, why would Asami want someone like her?


	4. Chapter 4: A New Awareness

_**A/N: Okay, it's a technically a day or so over a week, but I'm only human guys, and this is way sooner than the last chapter. I kinda struggled to keep this going at a slow pace, it's so easy for this to be the start of the relationship, but I want to play with it some. For those of you paying attention, this is after the war ends, but before the wedding in the final episode, and as we have no idea how long that was, I wanted to play with it some before the Spirit World Vaca.**_

_**Thanks to EmoPokemon, Shipperofallkinds, Limuze, robblu123, NoirRenamon, , and Dezed for 're amaze-balls**_

_**Aso thanks to pkameen, Ichiro0915, R93, hrsgrl1993, Dragorex101, ValkuVauseQueen, alceecupid, dunununuh BATMAN, Being A Wall Flower Rocks, Bordy, Grawrr, Hunter10600, Liz555, Weird-Ally-Ilikesuperheroes, bladzesword, butterjelly, chicane89, lori0108, luvShikamaru, votehf, Look to the Skie, Smallspkp, NoirRenamon, Jean Fontine, Limuze, Shipperofallkinds for following. You are too kind**_

_**Special thanks to Jomicro, RanKuro, EmoPokemon for following and favving. You guys keep me going. **_

_**As always, reviews are appreciated! **_

* * *

><p><strong>A New Awareness<strong>

After a hurried and hasty apology, and a mad scramble to recollect the fallen papers and documents, Asami managed to compose herself; at least on the outside. It took everything she had to fight down the blush she knew was coming, and it was a minor miracle that she didn't hyperventilate at the close proximity she had found herself in, but by the time her mad scramble was over she was in enough control to at least face Korra again.

"So, um, that was my last meeting for the day, I'm technically free the rest of the day, aside from some stuff I can do at home. So, what should we do for our 'Girls Day'?"

"Well, I know you're into spas and stuff, but what if we worked for it a bit? How about some sparing before some relaxing? It's been a while since you've practiced, and I can promise to not bend. Unless you want to spare against a bender."

"That's actually a great idea. I've been so busy I haven't been able to work out in a few days, and a trip to the spa afterwards is always a plus." Asami smiled. Having any reason for Korra to be so close, and later, partially nude, was always a plus. She might even be able to confirm some of her thoughts on Korra core… She glanced up at her, again fighting a blush. _I'm glad I decided to actually start wearing blush, or I'd have a lot more explaining to do…_

"Great!" Korra smiled and scratched the back of her neck. "It's a date then!"

Asami's heart ached at the euphemism, but she refused to let it show. Smiling, she led her friend to the satomobile. Putting it in gear Asami looked over at Korra. "I have plenty of space at the estate, and the weather is great today. How about we spar outside?"

"Sounds good, I train outside most days anyway." Korra smiled over at her and Asami did the same, swallowing her heartache the same as always.

"I'll have to change. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I don't… I should have thought of that, it was my idea." Korra looked somewhat crestfallen

"That's okay, you can use something of mine."

Korra lit up again. "Great!"

They fell into a companionable silence for a while before Asami spoke up. "So, what's new in the life of the Avatar?"

"Oh, nothing, really.. Just picking up the pieces like you are. Kuvira left things pretty messed up. Plus, there's the wedding to worry about. I am so bad a shopping for formal dresses…"

"I can help with the dress, unless you have someone else in mind. Anyone you're trying to impress while you're there?" Asami tried to sound nonchalant, like it didn't really matter. It did, really, but Korra couldn't know that.

"Oh! Um.. Not really." Korra turned a light shade of red and scratched her neck.

Asami raised an eyebrow as her heart sank. "Do you want to try that again?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." It wasn't a question this time.

"Well, who is he?" Asami forced passed the pain in her chest.

"Uh, well…Thing is…" Korra trailed off. "Have you ever met anyone Gar?"

"Have I… What does that have to do with anything?" Asami tried hard to believe she didn't know the answer. Korra not bending that way was the whole reason she hadn't pursued her, the whole reason she had dealt with this pain in her chest every time she saw her. She hadn't wanted to ruin the friendship she had with her. She couldn't lose her. So she had her in the only way that she could; as a friend. But if she bent _that_ way, and she'd lost her chance it would kill her.

"Well, have you?"

"I know a few people, some who bend both ways… So do you."

"I do?" Korra looked somewhat panicked.

"Yeah, you've met them at social functions." _As well as other places. Like at my work, at my home, at Air Temple Island…_

"Oh, so, you don't have a problem with them?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"No reason." Korra paused. "I just think the person I like might, you know, be Gar?

"…Oh…"

The satomobile was quiet again as they pulled into Asami's driveway. "I'll get you those clothes and meet you downstairs." Asami said and headed to her room, breaking into a run as soon as Korra was out of sight. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. There was no reason to assume that Korra bent her way, she had said her crush might be Gar, not that she was.

She closed her eyes. _She can't be Gar. She just can't. If this person ends up being a girl I don't know if I can take it. Knowing she likes a guy is one thing. I want her to be happy, and I'd know that I'd never had a shot anyway, but if it's a girl… if it was a girl, it could have been me, and I couldn't live with that._


	5. Chapter 4: A New Awareness Part II

_**A/N: I'm so sorry the last chapter was so short. It looked a lot longer when I wrote it on my phone. So, I guess I'm going to have to stop doing that. lol. Anywho, I felt bad so I wrote kind of an extension. think of it as Chapter 4 part II**_

* * *

><p>Mentally shaking herself, Asami headed for the closet and grabbed a change of clothes. She changed, and then looked around for something that would fit Korra. Most of her stuff was a lot tighter than anything the Water Tribe native would normally wear. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she could get her in something a little more… revealing. She grabbed a tight aquamarine tank top and some thin grey sweats with a matching stripe down the legs and pull cord in the waist. It was simple and practical enough to get her to wear it, but it would still look good on her.<p>

Asami looked down at herself and decided to change again. She donned a red and black sports bra with similar sweat pants bearing a red stripe flanked on either side by thinner black ones. Good. If Korra _did_ bend that way, so was going to make her take notice.

Smiling, with a half-baked plan sent in motion, Asami set out for the sparing area out back, stepping heal to toe and making sure to sway her hips. Oh, if she did bend that way, she would notice. Her eyes glinted.

Jogging out to the sparing yard, Asami held out her choice of clothes for the Avatar. "Here, it's about all I have that's fit for sparing and might fit you," she smiled. _Also they're the sexist workout clothes I thought I could get you to put on, and I really want you to wear them._

Korra looked at her, then to her outstretched arm, then back at her. "O-oh, uh, sure… Where should I…" She looked around.

Asami smiled again. "There's a bush over there," she teased, loving how she made Korra's face go as red as her sports bra. "Or you could use the workshop. The satomobile should be unlocked and it won't be dusty if you want to put your clothes in there. I may have not really been thinking when I told you I'd meet you out here."

Korra thanked her and took the clothes, turning to the workshop and jogging away. _Spirits, she looks good,_ Asami though, watching her bottom bounce and her hair bob has she made her way to change. A few minutes later she was back, jogging again, but Asami made sure she wasn't looking, afraid to be caught staring.

Some warm-ups and light sparing later and Asami was not doing well. Korra did look good in that outfit; too good. She was too distracting. Every time Asami seemed to be getting the edge on her he shirt would ride up, or the fabric would cling just the right way, one time giving Asami a very clear idea of what her butt actually might have looked like under those sweats, and another time clinging to her breasts perfectly outlining them.

Asami wasn't sure how much longer she could take it, or how long she could wait for some alone time afterwards. She was so aroused by this point that just the movements of defending caused unaffordable sensations between her legs.

Suddenly she felt herself spin around, and her arms were pinned behind her back. Korra took a step back, causing her knees to bend. Her balance was lost and she leaned into the Water Tribe woman, all too aware of her breasts pressed up against her back. Glad that her flushed face could be blamed on the sparing, she felt her skin bristle as Korra's breath found her neck.

"You're distracted. Is there something you want to talk about?" Korra panted but kept her grip firm.

"Just normal work stuff, I guess," Asami grunted back, trying without luck to evade her captor.

"You're way too off for that. I don't know what's going on, but this isn't normal work stuff"

_Crap. I knew I was distracted, but she wasn't supposed to pick up on it this much. How am I supposed to keep her from finding out how I feel if I can't stop ogling her?_

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and have too much on my mind. How about that spa treatment?"

"What time is it? They said our massage is at 6."

"Oh. Sounds like we have plenty of time. Let's head inside and cool off then."


	6. Chapter 5: A New Development

_**A/N: Another kinda short chapter, and I'm starting to think they pretty much all will be. I have so much homework to catch up on, it isn't even funny. But on the up side, you get a little bit of smutty mcsumt-smut in this one. ;P**_

_**Thanks to Pythonking, kiwishark, hydeslawyer, LadyNightV, Michin351, Nahoma, Sameno, Then-Get-Traught, WILDSIXX, bebitababygirl, 5, pen name is, rbx, Chasenyx, FaBerrian8789, Lady Denile, Nechi, Ode-chan, kumori Hunter, peng176, rulolarata, simnar23, thecheekybrunette, and usctrojan18 for following! I'm glad you thought enough of my story to want to read more.**_

_**Also, thanks to **_Sameno, gengh08, and Music is the Answer to Life for faving! Always glad to be worth a fav. :D

_**And finally, a big thanks and a huge hug (and maybe so sloppy kisses) for ProudToBeaFIlipina, AnarchyWolf, 5, fanficreaderaddict, jennihort88, peng176, rulolarata, usctrojan18**_

A New Development

Korra looked at Asami as she retreated to the house. She seemed to have a bit of an extra sway to her hips, but she stumbled a few times, catching herelf quickly. Grinning, Korra followed her, feeling her arousal as her lower lips slid over one another. She was slick with need, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having a good time with her friend. _If I could just deal with __**this**__ I'm sure it wouldn't look so much like she's actually trying to be sexy. I'm just turned on, and I'm seeing what I want to see._

Her sparing outfit was sexy enough, but she knew that a massage meant nakedness covered only by a thin robe. As much as she was looking forward to it, she was also dreading it as well. If she was this turned on just by fighting in a somewhat revealing top and thin pants, what would happen to her when _that_ happens?

_I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._ Korra thought, pushing her nervousness to the back of her mind.

Reaching the house, Korra could hear a kettle steaming in the kitchen and followed her ears. She found Asami busing herself with the kettle, rustling though the cupboards.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, yeah, but I think I'll head up to the bathroom real quick, if that's okay."

"Sure, you know the way, right?"

"Of course. It's been a while, but not that long." Korra smiled.

"Okay then. I'll set this to steep and change while you do that then."

She slipped out of the kitchen and made her way to the closest bathroom. Once there, she pulled down her pants and sat herself on the toilet, leaning back as her she reached down to relieve the ache between her legs. She hissed at the contact and bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the noise. She was new to this whole masturbation thing and she hadn't quite mastered the ability to be quiet yet. The need was too great though, and relief made it well worth the risk.

She circled her clit with her right hand, bringing her left up under her shirt to tease her left nipple, rolling and pinching it between her fingers. Memories of her sparing session rose to the front of her mind. Asami's naked midriff, covered in a well-earned sheen, her breasts pressed to her own body in a series of grappling moves. The way those pants clung to her legs and butt, showing off every curve. She groaned in pleasure as her pulse and breathing speed up.

What she was doing felt good, but she needed more. Struggling not to moan out loud she slid a finger into herself, curling it in an attempt to find **that** spot again. She did so almost immediately, and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Fuck!" she whispered loudly. By now she was panting, and she could feel the beginnings of that tightness winding up inside of her. She was afraid to make too much noise, but she needed release, and she needed it badly.

Holding her breath she curled her finger again, stroking the inside of her walls. She strained to keep herself quiet as that spring inside herself wound tighter. _More! I need more!_ She thought to herself as she extended her thumb to rub her clit as she continued to pump in and out of herself with growing speed. Sweat pooled on her brow and her breathing was frantic. _Spirits, that feels good. Yes, Asami, I want you so badly! I want to kiss you, I want to caress you, I want you to be mine!_ She imagined herself kissing Asami, pulling her close, pressing her body against her own as she took those soft red lips with her own. She would kiss her deeply, with need and passion as her hands explored her, tracing up and down the older woman's body. She would tease her nipples through her clothes, tracing random patterns over them for a long while before pinching them through the fabric. Asami would like that. She would groan into Korra's mouth with as much want and need as she herself had. She would-

"Unnngh!" Korra cried out, trying as best she could to stifle the sound of her release as she gushed her juices all over her hand.

She sat there a few seconds, catching her breath before she even thought to remove her fingers from herself. She wiped them clean on the toilet paper and then cleaned the rest of herself. _Spirits, I made a mess. I'm using half the roll_, she observed as she finished up, making sure to get her thighs as well. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before heading out of the bathroom and heading back to the kitchen.

That's when she heard it. A moan. Long and low, and quickly followed by another, shorter, higher pitched one. Then a groan, low and guttural. Followed by words. "Oh, yes… So close… Fuck, I need this… Ah, oh…" her voice was distorted by pleasure, but Korra instantly recognized it. It was Asami.

Just like that, the arousal she had worked so hard to rid herself of was back, and at least three times as bad. She instantly soaked her underwear, and she felt herself throb hard. Her knees buckled and she caught herself on the wall.

"Fuck, yes, right there… Please, don't stop!"

Eyes wide, Korra listened, afraid to move. She didn't hear anyone else, Asami must be talking to whoever she was francizing about.

"I'm, I-I'm gunna! AAhhhhngh!" Asami panted hard, gulping audibly as she caught her breath.

Korra ran for the bathroom, and once there she only had to touch her clit and twist her nipples two or three times before she came hard.


End file.
